


The Embrace

by friedhotsauce



Series: Words to Middle-Earth [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Platonic Legolas and Tauriel, Poetry/Prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they want, is the best for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Embrace

It’s so dizzying

All those eyes and legs

Fixating

Scrambling

To taste the delicacy of

Elf flesh

“I have developed a headache.”

“Allow me to retrieve an elixir for you, _mellon_.”

No

There isn’t an elixir in

All of Mirkwood that will

Calm this fear

Legolas thanks the stars that

Tauriel’s hand is a welcome opposite

Of the coarse insect limbs

That nearly pierced his heart

She spins around

Green frock whirring with

Her acrobatic body

Legolas lands his forehead precisely where he means to

Face burrowing into

Tauriel’s armour

Damn this wall

That restricts the prince

From further comfort

He hides his silent anguish in her chest

Bound tightly in his fears

Legolas does not notice

Tauriel stiffening awkwardly

At the sudden embrace

He feels like porcelain

The Elvenking’s son

Is quivering

When only moments ago

He stood taut

And unwavering

Now even behind

The pearly gates of home

His memory will not shed

The eyes

The legs

The webs like barbed wire

Still taken aback

But not to the point of shock

Tauriel realises she has to

Hug him back

Let him know she will never

Allow the monsters to

Hurt her brother-in-arms

Her blades clink

Against the sides of Legolas’s silver suit

Reassuring him of their childhood vow

Tauriel is ‘Captain of the Guard’

And the prince of Mirkwood’s

Vigilant protector

Thranduil’s footsteps

Signal for the duo to separate

She looks to her toes

As Legolas

Trails behind his father

He gazes back

To see the warrioress’s

Neck still bent

Recognizing her own

Inferiority

She is worthy of so much

But he will never be able

To give her the

Things she most deserves

The thought pains him more

Than a spider’s bite


End file.
